


Whumptober Days 14-15 “Something Burning In The Unknown”

by sherlockwhomentalist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Thor (Marvel), Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist
Summary: This one is Loki and Thor! Not romantic, btw. Enjoy!
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober Days 14-15 “Something Burning In The Unknown”

“Run you great buffoon!” Loki shouted over the noise. The building was exploding and collapsing around them.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Thor yelled back. They rushed down the burning hallway as the paint crinkled and charred on the walls. The cold concrete of the floor slowly dipped when the supports snapped and burned.

“There better be an exit soon!” Loki panted, his legs pumping against the floor.

Fire krept along the wall closer in closer. Loki could feel it against his side. The heat pressed him closer to Thor, who ran steadily beside him.

“Right turn and out the window!” Thor pushed Loki out of the way as a support beam crashed from the roof. 

Loki’s heart pounded in his chest as he lost sight of his brother, flames engulfing where he last stood.

“Thor!” Loki hissed into the fire, heat scorching his face. “Thor?” He inched closer, anxiety fluttering in his chest as he peered into the dancing orange and red light.

He saw a limp form lying under a steel support beam that had snapped from the immense heat and pressure. The smell of burning skin wafted into Loki’s nose as the beam burned into Thor’s flesh.

“Thor! Are you okay? Thor!” Loki shouted. When his brother didn’t respond, Loki pondered over two options. Running away and saving himself, or saving Thor and risking his own life.

There was only one choice, really.

Loki raced through the rapidly spreading fire, squinting his eyes to see past the rising flames. Smoke tickled his throat and a small cough escaped him.

“Thor!” He let out a huff as he was faced with a scorching steel beam trapping the, apparently, unconscious Thor beneath. 

Shaking himself off, he squatted down and grabbed the beam, his fingertips instantly burning. With a grunt, Loki began to lift the rubble up, all the fallen wood and metal shifting from the movements. He slowly straightened out his legs and pushed the wreckage until it was slightly above his shoulder. Loki then quickly shifted the weight onto one hand and grabbed the strap of Thor’s armor, pulling him clear and letting the burning debris crash to the floor.

Loki wrapped one of Thor’s arms around his shoulders, turning right and taking a stronger hold of Thor’s limp body. With a steadying breath, he raced at the window. Twisting sharply sideways so Thor didn’t hit the thick glass, he fell down to the pavement three stories below.

Loki hit the asphalt with a grunt, Thor landing on top of him, winding him. He pushed Thor off before clambering to his feet and stretching his now-sore back.

“You better wake up soon,” Loki told Thor. He nudged his brother with his foot. Loki let out an annoyed sigh, lifting Thor by the torso and draping him over his shoulder.

“You need to eat less,” Loki grunted as he carried him over to a grassy area. 

He kneeled down, gently setting Thor on the smooth grass. Loki cupped Thor’s head so as to not let it hit against any sharp rocks, slowly placing him down.

Loki turned to gaze to the fire coated building, the floors caving in on themselves as the supports collapsed. He could feel the heat on his skin even from this distance, the chill of his body shivering at the exposure.

Thor let out a raspy cough, whimpering as the pain of his burns hit him. Loki spun quickly at the noise, his brows creasing in worry. 

“Of course you had to be the hero!” Loki complained as he grabbed the strap of Thor’s armor once again. “Had to push me out of the way. Oh, let me just humbly get crushed by this collapsing building to show how worthy I am!” Loki let out a huff, leaning Thor up against a tree. 

The harsh words didn’t show his true feelings. Inside, Loki was jittery with worry. Thor doesn’t pass out like this often. He paced back in forth, his brain racing to come up with a plan.

He stopped abruptly and looked down at his hands. He hasn’t done healing magic in so long. Loki almost couldn’t remember how it went. There were faded memories of his mother teaching him when he was a little boy. 

Loki watched as little green streams of energy floated around his hands, and little sparks lighting at his fingertips. Nervousness settling deep in his stomach, Loki crouched down beside Thor.

Thor’s eyes were parted slightly, the world blurry and painful. The burns that laced his body were itchy and piercing, as if the fire still clung to him. Sweat ran down his face, drawing Thor back to the present. 

He swallowed, but found that his throat was dry. The muscle in his arm twitched as he tried, and failed, to move. Thor opened his eyes wider to see where he was. He flinched as he saw Loki’s form pressed close, and his green magic floating from his fingertips.

“Loki?” Thor croaked, shifting his head to peer closer. “What are you doing?”

“Fixing you. Now shut it.” It took all of Loki’s concentration to heal Thor, and if the brute distracted him now then Loki would have to deal with all his whining and complaining.

Thor watched as little swirls of gold-green spun around his burns. The wounds turned from an angry red to a gentler pink. He sighed in relief as the pain that tightened his skin began to ease. 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Thor grunted as Loki lightly touched the healed scorch mark on his side.

“Me neither,” Loki admitted with a glance up at Thor. “There’s a burn on your back too. You’ll need to take off the leather.”

Thor let out a whine. He was comfortable against the tree, why did he have to move? Does Loki strive to make him miserable? Can’t he just heal him without Thor having to move?

“Do I have to?” Thor complained.

“No, you can live with third degree burns. Doesn’t hurt me.” Loki stood up and brushed himself off. “Don’t come complaining to me when it hurts so bad that you can’t walk.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Thor unlaced the armor, grunting as he leaned forward to slip it off of his back. He hissed as leftover scraps of leather slid against the blistering wounds. Tossing the armor to the side, Thor settled onto his stomach.

Loki’s eyes widened as he saw the burn. It was hot and angry, blisters lacing the edges of each mark. The largest wound looked as if there was a pile of fire that was dumped straight onto Thor’s flesh. It was an open wound, bubbling and sore, and there were white patches dotted throughout. The skin in some areas were charred, blackened as if Thor had been cooked.

Loki swallowed and sat down. He calmed his mind, shutting his eyes to force out the disturbing sight of Thor’s burns. He needs to have a word with the weapons manufacturers. 

The feeling of healing was a difficult one to explain. It took a certain joy to heal someone. One that comes from a memory that still makes you smile, or one that tugs at your heart in a certain unique way. 

Mother was walking with them in the garden. They loved the garden. It was lively and colorful, fresh air and a pond to swim in. Thor was giving Loki a piggyback ride, Loki giggling as Thor ran around the fountain.

“Careful!” Mother called out. 

“We are!” Thor called back, a smile spread wide on his face.

“Thor look!” Loki pointed to the direction of the pond.

“What is it?”

“There’s something in the water! Go look! Go look!”

“Okay, okay.” Thor tightened his hold and bounded over to the pond. “What is it? I don’t see anything!”

“Let me down! I’ll show you!” Loki jumped from Thor’s arms, a smile spread wide on his face. Taking a few steps back, He ran and pushed Thor into the pond. Thor landed with a loud splash, sending water everywhere. Loki curled over with laughter, clutching his stomach as Thor splashed around. 

“Loki! I’ll get you for that!” Thor climbed out of the pond, his hair slick against his forehead, a smile threatening his lips.

Loki looked back at Mother, who was holding back a giggle.

The healing was done and Thor let out a content sigh. Loki opened his eyes, looking down at Thor’s now fully-healed back. Loki cleared his throat and quickly moved away. His feet led him while his brain shut down. 

The image was still deeply seeded in his head. His mother’s face was contorted. It was stained. The water in the pond was murky, and the sun seemed to glow a little less bright. 

I guess it’s a side effect, Loki thought as he rubbed a thumb over his palm.

“Brother!” Thor lumbered up behind him, wrapping his arms around Loki and lifting him into a bear hug. 

“Put me down!” Loki demanded, squirming in Thor’s strong grip.

“You’ve been keeping secrets from me!” Thor exclaimed as he sat Loki down. “You never told me you could heal somebody with your magic!”

“And I told you, I never knew before now.” Loki straightened out his clothes, running a hand through his hair. “And never do that again.”

Thor ignored him, a grin spread wide on his face.  
“So, what else can you do?” he asked with a poke to Loki’s side.

“Snap your finger,” Loki grumbled.

“Lighten up!” Thor chuckled, turning to the fully collapsed building. “I think we destroyed it.”

“Yeah… pretty destroyed,” Loki agreed. A yawn escaped him. “Home?” he suggested.

“Home.” Thor grabbed onto Loki and spun Mjolnir, the rainbow light crashing down on them, sending them back to Asgard.


End file.
